Light in the Darkness: Shirohisui, Gōrudenmasutā, & Hikari no erementa
by Rosalite
Summary: Ninjago characters as an anime. Zinnaeyya has an elemental power of nature and lives with Lloyd and his family. She and the other ninja have to stop the demons from passing over into their world and killing all of Earth's greatest warriors. For ages 14 or 15 because of language, mild humor, and sexual content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Garmadonが良い行って以来、事は日本で平和的だった...

Ever since Garmadon went good, things have been peaceful here in Japan...

...覇王は敗北した後に...

...after the Overlord was defeated...

...4つのすべての元素の忍者を分離...

...all four elemental ninjas separated...

...よく、よりなどが裂け...

...well more like split apart...

...我々はすべて私たちの別々の道を行きました...

...we all went our separate ways...

...すぐに覇王との戦いの後、私たちは、元素の力を持つ他の忍者があったが判明...

...soon after the fight with the Overlord, we found out there were other ninjas with elemental powers...

...その後先生Garmadonが息子ロイドと妻美佐子と一緒に日本での彼の道場に滞在するために私を招待して以来...

...ever since then Sensei Garmadon invited me to stay at his dojo in Japan along with his son Lloyd and wife Misako...

...ロイドは黄金の忍者マスターです。彼は4元素の力を持っています。火、土、氷、雷...

...Lloyd is the golden ninja master. He has four elemental powers. Fire, earth, ice, and lightning...

...私は自然の元素のパワーを持っている。このように、私はちょうど翡翠や木のような世界に平和です…

...I have the elemental power of nature. Thus, I am at peace with the world just like the jades and trees…

...私は、私は燃えるような側面を持っていることを聞いていますけれども。

...though I am told that I have a fiery side…

...私はロイドと彼の家族に満足しておりますが、私は助けるが、他の忍者を見逃すことはできない。カイ、火の忍者。コール、地球の忍者。ジェイ、雷の忍者。ゼーン、氷の忍者...

...although I am happy with Lloyd and his family, I can't help but miss the other ninjas. Kai, ninja of fire. Cole, ninja of earth. Jay, ninja of lightning. Zane, the ninja of ice...

. ...先生呉、Garmadonの弟があった。彼は4忍者の先生だった...

...there was Sensei Wu, Garmadon's brother. He was the four ninja's sensei...

...ああ！そして、それではにゃを忘れないようにしましょう。彼女はカイの妹だ。ジェイとコールは両方の彼女が好き。私は彼女が幸運だと思います。二人の少年は彼女が好きです。私は、少なくとも男の子を持っているように、同じように私にラッキーだと思うだろう...

...oh! And let's not forget Nya. She's Kai's sister. Jay and Cole both like her. I think she's lucky. TWO boys like her. I would feel lucky to have a boy at least like-like me...

...とにかく、ロイドとの生活と彼の家族は平和的である。すべてのロイドはそれが訓練し、一緒に戻ってチームを取得する方法を作ってみるん...

...but anyway, life with Lloyd and his family is peaceful. All Lloyd does it train and try to make ways to get the team back together...

彼はみんなとの訓練をミスので...、彼はしばしば訓練と精神的なセッションに私を取る。私たちはそれをやっていない場合、私たちは訓練や父親と一緒に瞑想している...

...because he misses training with the guys, he often takes me on training and spiritual sessions. If we're not doing that, we're training or meditating with his father...

...道場は遠く離れて最寄りの日本の都会からです。どこでも桜の木と白翡翠があります...

...the dojo is far away from the nearest Japanese urban city. There are cherry blossom trees and white jades everywhere...

...ロイドは、彼と私は一日一緒に戻ってチームを取得するとしている...

...Lloyd says that he and I will one day get the team back together...

...私は正直にその出来事を見ていない...

...I honestly don't see that happening...

...私はその一度ロイドを指示しました...

...I've told Lloyd that once...

...彼はすべての人は少しのインスピレーションである必要があると述べた...

...he said that all the guys need is a little inspiration...

...私はちょうど物事が周りにここにどのように機能するか疑問に思う...

...I just wonder how things will work out around here...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Zinnaeyya watched as Lloyd devoured the Onigiri she made for him.

{Onigiri: a ball of rice with a filling in the middle. In Japan, Onigiri is like an American sandwich}.

As a growing man, he sure did eat a lot. On the other side of the room, Garmadon was balancing himself on several poles stacked high in the air. He was meditating. Misako was out at a convention somewhere. The nearest urban city was far away from the dojo so Misako would be gone quite a while.

"I'm bored", complained Lloyd, "let's go do something fun."

"Pleasure is in the heart of a young one who doesn't fully understand the world", said Garmadon, still meditating.

"Eh. Don't listen to my dad", said Lloyd, "he's well…"

"Old?" finished Garmadon.

"I am going to visit the greenhouse", said Zinnaeyya, standing up. She had planted a garden outside.

"I want the guys to get back together", complained Lloyd for the tenth time.

"It takes patience my son. Let them come when they feel ready."

"How long is that going to take? You tell me this everyday!"

"If you want them to come back so badly, why don't we just find them ourselves?" suggested Zinnaeyya.

"It came to that point", said Lloyd, standing up.

"Forcing them is not going to change things", scolded Garmadon.

"We aren't going to force them", said Lloyd.

"You probably are", said Zinnaeyya.

"No I'm not!" protested Lloyd.

"How do you even plan on finding your friends?" asked Garmadon.

"I know the guys perfectly", replied Lloyd, "and I know just where they might be."

* * *

><p>"Those pesky ninjas think that Japan is finally safe", snarled Kana, starring at the ninja star she found. Her father had added the throwing star to the family's collection. Every time a member of the family destroyed or dominated an enemy or opponent, they added an item of remembrance to the collection.<br>Along the walls of the room, there were trinkets and swords of mighty warriors Kana's father had fought and destroyed. Every member of her family had at least added three items to the vast collection. Everyone except Kana. That would all change. No one in the family ever defeated an enemy that had an elemental power. Kana was going to be the first.

"Attor!" she yelled. Her personal assistant hurried into the room.

"Forgive me for my tardiness" apologized Attor, wiping his eyes. "I was assisting your father with planning the Hunt."

"Ah the Hunt", smiled Kana, "that is coming up isn't it?"

Every few centuries, the demons lord would hold a hunt. He would allow demon warriors enter into Earth. The demons would then travel the world, hunting for earth's mightiest warriors and fighters. These demons would fight their opponent to the death and bring their dead body back to the demon lord. Whoever had the most body would win. Kana herself would participate in the Hunt. It lasted for several weeks.

"Attor, check and see how my armor is progressing", ordered Kana, "I want it to outdo everyone else's."

"Yes ma'am", obeyed Attor, leaving the room.

Kana glanced at herself in the mirror. She had long black hair and evil looking eyes. Demons looked just like humans except for the ears. Demon ears were extremely pointy. But her hair would protect them during the Hunt when she searched for a worthy opponent. Kana stopped admiring her reflection and strolled over to the glass case that protected two swords. The two swords of the great Chang. The demon lord himself had slaughtered Chang and bought his swords back to the demon world. Chang was the best warrior on Earth at that time.  
>It has been hundred years sense then, so there should be many different generations of new might warriors. This was going to be a good Hunt. And Kana would definitely win. No matter the costs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe Dad's right", sighed Lloyd as Zinnaeyya planted some seeds.<p>

"He is a sensei", reminded Zinnaeyya.

"I know, I know. I just want the guys back together."

"They'll come in time", said Zinnaeyya.

"Say. Isn't your younger sister coming over to train with Dad?" asked Lloyd.

"Yeah. Asami is coming over later today. She insists that learning material arts will help her attract guys. I tell her not to think of such things, considering that she's only in secondary school."

"Zinnaeyya!" called Garmadon, "you sister's here!"

"There she is now", said Zinnaeyya, "Lloyd, will you go greet her? I have to take a shower."

"Okay", obeyed Lloyd, leaving the greenhouse.

Zinnaeyya made her way to the showers. She quickly took a shower and wrapped a towel around her body. The showers were outside so she walked up to the dojo, still wrapped in her towel. When she entered the dojo, Garmadon was gone but Lloyd was talking to Asami.

"I knew it!" shouted Asami when she saw Zinnaeyya, "you have been doing unspeakable things with my sister! She's naked for crying out loud."

"How many times do I have to tell you that's not true?" shouted Lloyd, blushing.

"Perv!" shouted Asami, slapping Lloyd.

"ASAMI! WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Zinnaeyya. She was too busy shouting at Asami, she didn't realize her towel was sliding off her.

"ZINNAEYYA!" yelled Lloyd, covering his eyes.

Zinnaeyya screamed when she noticed her boobs were uncovered. She quickly pulled her towel up.

"YOU ARE BOTH PERVERTS!" yelled Asami, slapping Lloyd again.

Zinnaeyya screamed and ran into her bedroom.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" she heard Asami shouting at Lloyd, "PERV!"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"After I finish school, I'm going to go to college in North America", said Asami.

Zinnaeyya was lounging in a chair, flipping through a magazine.

"You're already thinking about that? You're only a kohai."

{Kohai: freshmen}

"I know, I know. But still. I want to see how American boys look like", said Asami, "say Zin. You should wear a bra under that shirt. Something bad will happen."

"What do you mean? I'm not walking around the house", pointed out Zinnaeyya.

"True. But this could happen", said Asami.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Asami put her leg out in front of the doorway. Lloyd tripped over Asami's leg and fell right directly on Zinnaeyya.

"Lloyd!" exclaimed Zinnaeyya in shock. Lloyd's head was directly on her chest.

"What did I land on?" groaned Lloyd, lifting his head.

He jumped back when he came face to face with two round lumps.

"I'm…I'm sorry", apologized Lloyd, face red.

"Perv!" shouted Asami, slapping Lloyd.

"Get out! Both of you!" shouted Zinnaeyya, putting her hands over her boobs.

Lloyd didn't need to be told twice. Asami ran out screaming at him.

* * *

><p>Kana looked up at the clock. The clock was hunting down the days until the Hunt. Two weeks left. Earth's warriors had better be ready. Kana was going to bring the heat. It was her destiny. And destiny was inescapable.<p>

* * *

><p>"When do I get to bang some heads?" complained Asami, watching Garmadon meditate.<p>

"Patience young one", replied Garmadon, "material arts is more than "banging heads."

"That's all material arts is", protested Asami, "just show me some moves!"

"You are too impatience and arrogant", observed Garmadon, "your opponent can use that against you."

"Opponent? I won't be fighting street thugs like you guys", said Asami.

"Then why do wish to learn the art?" asked Garmadon.

"To attract the guys!" exclaimed Asami, eyes shining.

"What's wrong with these young people?" mumbled Garmadon.

"We're just more sophisticated then you older folk", replied Asami, eyes wide, "and besides. I am not cut out for the way you and the ninja use your moves."

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Garmadon asked himself.

"Am I going to see some fighting or what?" yelled Asami, standing up.

"Look at Lloyd and Zinnaeyya", said Garmadon, "they are meditating rather than fighting."

The two young people were meditation near the under the cherry blossom tree.

"I don't want to meditate!" whined Asami.

Garmadon sighed. He could not get mad because he was young once.

"Are we almost done? We've been sitting here for hours!" called Lloyd.

"You're doing more than sitting there son. You are clearing your mind", reminded Garmadon.

"I've already cleared everything in my head", said Lloyd.

"You show signs of a trouble mind son", said Garmadon.

"He's thinking about getting the team back together", said Zinnaeyya.

"I am going to do it!" exclaimed Lloyd, "in fact, I know where Kai is right now!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Lloyd-san!" yelled Asami, "Zinnaeyya-chan! Garmadon-Sensei! Come quick!"

Zinnaeyya, Garmadon, and Lloyd hurried outside in to the garden.

"Asami-chan? What's wrong?" asked Zinnaeyya, throwing stars in hand.

"There's something scaly is in the bushes!" cried Asami, latching on to Lloyd. "Save me Lloyd-san!"

"Lloyd-kun", said Asami, looking at him. "Could it be a doragon?"

{ドラゴン is Japanese for dragon and is pronounced doragon}

"Doragon?" repeated Asami, horrified. "Save my Lloyd-san!"

"Asami-chan", frowned Zinnaeyya, " a doragon is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'll go get it", said Lloyd, slipping away from Asami.

"Don't go over there Lloyd-san!" cried Asami, "you'll die."

"If you stop whining, I'll buy you a baumkuchen", frowned Zinnaeyya.

It was a shame that she still had to baby her sister.

{Baumkuchen is round, ring-like pastry snack in Japan. It's like cake almost. If you're in Japan, you know what I'm talking about. Google it}

"Baumkuchen!" exclaimed Asami, eyes shining.

Lloyd slowly made his way to the bushes and bent over.

"Come here boy", he said playfully.

"Lloyd-san! It could be a girl too", scolded Asami.

"I thought you were afraid of it", said Zinnaeyya dully.

"WHO SAID I WASN'T?" yelled Asami.

"Quiet Asami-chan!" said Zinnaeyya.

She watched as a small creature crawled from under the bushes.

"A dragon!" smiled Zinnaeyya, hurrying over to Lloyd.

"Don't go over there! It's dangerous!" yelled Asami, waving her arms around.

The tiny, sliver dragon allowed Lloyd to pick him up.

"I didn't think dragons came this small", observed Zinnaeyya, "what do you think Lloyd-kun?"

"It's a newborn", said Lloyd.

"NEWBORN? THAT MEANS THERE'S A BIGGER ONE SOMEWHERE?" yelled Asami, falling over. "We have to pack up and leave Japan! Go to America and learn English!"

"Asami-chan!" yelled Zinnaeyya, fed up with her sister.

"I'm just saying!" yelled Asami back.

"I'm going back inside", said Garmadon, going back into the dojo.

He slid the door shut.

"Bye Garmadon-sensei!" yelled Asami.

"We should take care of it", suggested Lloyd.

"We could nurse it", agreed Zinnaeyya, nodding.

"Don't dare bring that thing inside Lloyd-san!" yelled Asami.

"Stop yelling!" shouted Zinnaeyya.

The baby dragon began to whimper.

"We should bring him inside", said Lloyd, turning around.

Lloyd handed the small sliver dragon to Zinnaeyya.

"It's a Chīsana dragon", said Garmadon when they brung the small dragon to him. "They don't grow a lot. This is the biggest it'll ever grow."

"That means we can keep it?" asked Lloyd excitedly.

"You want the dojo to burn down?" yelled Asami.

"They don't breathe fire", frowned Zinnaeyya.

"I don't care!" yelled Asami.

"Come Asami", announced Garmadon, "we have training to do."

"Yes Garmadon-sensei!" obeyed Asami.

"Finally, some quiet", breathed Lloyd in relief.

"What should we name it?" asked Zinnaeyya, holding up the baby dragon.

"We can name it after you sister. It whines a lot just like her", chuckled Lloyd.

"I HEARD THAT LLOYD-SAN!" yelled Asami from the other room.

"Attor", said Zinnaeyya, "we'll name it Attor."

Asami ran back into the room.

"Lloyd-san! Zinnaeyya-chan!" she yelled.

"Aren't you suppose to be training with Garmadon-sensei?" asked Zinnaeyya.

"He's doing that weird meditation", replied Asami, "and I don't do that. Want to do something fun?"

"I have to feed Attor", said Zinnaeyya quickly.

"Don't worry Zinnaeyya. You don't have to be nervous. By fun, I didn't mean you and Lloyd-san have a romantic r…"

"SHUT UP YOU!" yelled Zinnaeyya, "do you still want that baumkuchen I promised you or not?"

"Baumkuchen!" exclaimed Asami, eyes shining.

"Lloyd-kun, take care of Attor for me. I'm going to run into town with Asami-chan."

"YAY! A TRIP TO TOWN!" yelled Asami, "maybe I'll meet a cute boy named Kou-kun!"

The nearest city was not far.

"Let me feed Attor. I'm coming too", said Lloyd.

"Don't worry Lloyd-san. I won't let anyone steal Zinnaeyya-chan away from you", smiled Asami.

"I'm not going for that reason Asami", said Lloyd, "it'll just fill good to get out."

"Let me get changed", said Zinnaeyya.

"With you people, it's always let me do this and let me do that. Just do it", said Asami.

"This trip is boring", complained Asami, from the back seat.

The three were in the car. Nya had taught Zinnaeyya how to drive.

"Can you just shut up for one minute?" yelled Zinnaeyya, trying to focus on the road.

Lloyd was reclined in the passenger seat, snoring.

"Why did you choose to live in the country anyways?" complained Asami, "the city is where the action is."

Asami continued to complain until they reached an indoor parking in the city. Lloyd was still asleep.

"Wake up buddy", said Zinnaeyya, shaking him awake. "We're walking from here."

"Finally!" shouted Asami, jumping out of the car.

"I'm coming", yawned Lloyd, wiping his eyes.

The city was bustling with activity.

"We should ride the train!" said Asami happily as they strolled down the sidewalk. "Or ride the bus!"

Asami only stopped talking when she paused to eat her baumkuchen.

"Dad is transferring me to a school here", continued Asami, between bites of food. "Rosemound High School near central Japan."

"Are you a senpai or kohai?" asked Lloyd.

{Senpai: senior – Kohai: freshmen}

"Kohai", replied Asami, "Zinnaeyya, remember that girl use we to play with? Kimiko-senpai?"

{In Japan, kohai address senpai as their first name and then senpai when in school. Like in school, Asami would address Kimiko as Kimiko-Senpai when in school.}

"KAI-SAN!" exclaimed Zinnaeyya, pausing in her tracks.

She saw Kai walking ahead of them.

"KAI!" yelled Zinnaeyya.

She rushed up to Kai and hugged him from behind.

"What the hell?" cursed Kai.

"It's me Zinnaeyya", said Zinnaeyya, "it was kind of stupid for me to hug you from behind."

"Zinnaeyya-chan", said Asami, "who is this?"

"Kai", smiled Lloyd, "where have you been?"

"How's Nya?" asked Zinnaeyya.

"She's good."

"WOW ZINNAEYYA! MOM WOULD BE HAPPY IF YOU COME HOME WITH SOMEONE AS HOT AS KAI-SAN!" exclaimed Asami loudly.

"Asami-chan!" yelled Zinnaeyya.

"Have you seen my uncle?" asked Lloyd.

Sensei Wu was Sensei Garmadon's brother.

"He's cool", replied Kai, "how have you all been?"

"Kai-san, you are out of spirit", said Zinnaeyya with a frown.

"Stop looking for fights Kai", frowned Lloyd, "you know you're always welcomed back to the team."

"By "team" Lloyd-san just means he and Zinnaeyya. And me!" yelled Asami.

"Things aren't the same", said Kai, looking away.

"Things are always the same Kai-san!" exclaimed Asami, "the thing is, are you the same?"

"That has to be the only thing you said that made sense", said Zinnaeyya.

"Kai-san, will you date my sister?" asked Asami.

"SHUT UP YOU!" yelled Zinnaeyya.

{I hope you all could imagine this in your heads. I tried to make Asami kind of a perv. It's not anime without one. xD}


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Zinnaeyya-chan will make you the best food ever!" assured Asami, squeezing Kai's arm.

"It was nice of you to invite me to dinner but…"

He stopped talking when Asami squeezed him harder.

"Where is Sensei?" asked Kai, looking around the room.

"Taking a nap", answered Lloyd.

The boy was swinging a sword around.

"Don't kill anyone Lloyd-san!" exclaimed Asami.

"I won't."

Then suddenly, a pale Garmadon ran into the room.

"Dad! What's wrong? You look sick…"

"Something is wrong", said Garmadon quickly.

"Do you see this clock?" asked Garmadon, pointing to a black and red grandfather clock up against the wall.

"It's just an old clock Garmadon-sensei!" said Asami.

"No no! Look closer!"

"It looks like the two hands are both resting on that red tick", observed Lloyd, looking closely at the clock.

"What does that red tick mean?" asked Zinnaeyya.

"This clock is special", began Garmadon, "that red tick…the two hands line up on that red space every few centuries."

Centuries?" repeated Asami, eyes wide.

"Let me continue! As I was saying, that red tick represents the Hunt."

"The Hunt?" repeated Lloyd.

"Let me ask you young people something. Do you believe that other species exist?"

"Is there a reason you're asking us this?" squeaked Asami.

"The Hunt. As I was saying. In a different world, begin our eyes, there live the demons…"

"Demons?" squeaked Asami.

"Yes demons! As I was saying, the demons are ruthless warriors. Every few centuries, they would hold a hunt. Those monsters would use magic portals to come through into our world. They'd stay for a few weeks or so."

"Why would they come to Earth?" asked Lloyd.

"To hunt warriors. Every Hunt, dozens of mighty ninja and other fighters were slaughtered by the demons. The demons would kill them for sport and then bring the bodies back to the demon world to see who slaughtered the most."

"And this red tick means that the Hunt has started?" asked Zinnaeyya, horrified.

"Not exactly. Whenever the clock strikes the red mark, that means that Hunt will start exactly six weeks from the current time."

"So in five weeks….the demons will come to Earth?" whimpered Asami.

"Correct."

"What can we do about this? We have to do something!" exclaimed Lloyd, "we just can't let innocent people die."

"That's why we are going to assemble all of Japan's warriors. Even though the demons like to kill, they do it with honor. They find so sense in ending the lives of those who aren't worthy of their time."

"SO we don't have to worry about civilians", breathed Zinnaeyya.

"How are we suppose to gather together ALL of Japan's fighters?" asked Lloyd, blinking his eyes.

"We can't gather them ourselves but we can bring them to us", said Garmadon.

"What's the point of using getting everyone together?" asked Zinnaeyya.

"The demons only challenge fighters to a life or death match if they come across them in their path."

"So that means if everyone stays inside, they will be safe?" asked Asami.

"Correct."

"Okay, so how do we get everyone together?" asked Lloyd.

"Hold a fighting tournament!" exclaimed Zinnaeyya.

"But not everyone will come", reminded Asami.

Zinnaeyya frowned. Asami had a point.

"We have to do this some way or another", said Zinnaeyya.

"How do you know the demons will only come to Japan?" asked Lloyd.

"They only have a portal that leads to Japan and they aren't allowed to go that far."

"Wait. How do you know this?" asked Asami, eyes growing even wider.

"I use to be a lord of evil remember? I'd know this wouldn't I?"

"I guess…."

"No time for details", interrupted Lloyd, "we have a job to do."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

{The book picture is an anime version of Cole. You can see it on my deviantart account. I'm ShamelessBeauty3}

"This is sweet," remarked Lloyd, fingering the green motorcycle.

"This baby's got enough fire power to ride cross country and back," informed Nya proudly.

"That may be true but is it isn't better than _my _girl," said Kai, pulling up in his red sports car.

Nya just detailed it so it was extremely shiny. The ninja and the sensei brothers were preparing for their mission in Nya's garage in the city.

"What cool vehicle to I get?" asked Jay excitedly.

He was sitting in a stool besides Nya, who was under a car fixing it up. It wasn't hard finding Cole, ninja of earth and Jay, ninja of lightning. Cole was at Chan's Noodles and Jay….well it would be embarrassing to say where he was. They weren't able to find Zane.

"I have a very special vehicle I set aside just for you," smiled Nya, coming from under the car.

"Ohhh! What is it? Show me, show me!" exclaimed Jay, bouncing up and down.

"Bring it out Cole!" called Nya.

Jay's face fell as Cole came out from one of the garage's in an…..ice cream truck? Cole was laughing hard as he pulled up.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Jay upsetly, "why do _I _have to drive _this_?"

Cole fell out of the truck laughing.

"Don't take it the wrong way," said Nya, "it's just that if we have to go undercover, you're our guy."

"I can't drive this!" exclaimed Jay with a frown.

He ran his hand through his hand through his brown reddish hair.

Asami skipped into the room. Her eyes went around the room, admiring the cool rides. Her eyes stopped dead on the light blue ice cream truck.

"What sissy has to drive that?" she asked offensively.

Cole and Kai burst into laughter.

"She called you a sissy," hooted Cole, slapping Kai's back.

Jay frowned deeper. He was always the laughing matter of the group. Zinnaeyya smiled.

"This is no time to be messing around," scolded Sensei Garmadon, "Japan is in great danger."

"Are we all ready to go Nya?" asked Zinnaeyya.

"What are you girls going to be taking?" asked Kai.

"Kai. _We girls_ have names. I'm Zinnaeyya and this is Nya."

"Okay, so what are you and Nya going to taking?" asked Kai, correcting himself.

"We're going to be taking my newest creation," replied Nya proudly.

She pulled a long blanket off an irregular shape.

"I present to you, the _Hunter 3000!_"

"It looks like a average, plain ol' black sports car to me," said Cole.

Nya snorted and opened one of the car's doors. The inside was tricked out with dual electronic touch screen pads, headrest monitors, and it even had a fifth screen that could fold out of the ceiling. There were small TV like devices in the back of the headrests. And also, there were small trays on the back of the two front seats where laptops sat.

"These touch screens control the car's audio and telephone systems," explained Nya, "along with the navigation system. There is also a Magic Mouse on the armrest in the back seat. There are also Bluetooth headsets next to each monitor. And hidden away in the trunk is a 64 GB computer in the trunk connecting the whole operation. Here in the front, there is a high tech GPS and a small screen right under the dashboard. The screen shows what's going on in the back of the car. And if necessary, the car has an auto pilot."

The seats were a light brown leather.

"You guys get to ride in this while I have to drive an ice cream trunk?" exploded Jay.

"Nothing personal."

"Okay, so let's review the plan", said Lloyd, interrupting a complaint from Jay.

"Nya and I are going to try to detect any supernatural activity to make sure the demons aren't coming early", said Zinnaeyya.

"I'm going to ride around in this disgrace," mumbled Jay.

"And Asami is going to join you," reminded Zinnaeyya.

"What? I can't…."

"Can and will. Got it?"

"Cole and I are going to check around the city. It's not a big plan yet, but hopefully it'll get us somewhere," said Kai.

"Garmadon and I are going to remain here," said Wu, sipping some herbal tea. "In case of an emergency."

"Alright ninja. Let's move out!" ordered Lloyd, hoping on his bike.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Master Kana. You have been training too much already. You need your muscles to be relaxed," consoled one of Kana's personal trainers.

Kana ignored him and continued to do pushups. She was only using one finger to push her weight up.

"The new breed of ninja in Japan are exceedingly skilled," she breathed, sweat swiping off her body.

"Over training isn't going to help you," scolded the trainer, "and you act like some human can actually overpower an immortal."

{Interesting fact: Demons are basically vampires}

Kana ignored him.

"My father says to never underestimate a human," she huffed.

"Your father acts like a damn fool sometimes," chuckled the trainer, "but he's correct. But my word still stands. You need to take a break. Our body won't take much more of this."

Kana did one more push-up and obeyed her trainer.

"Only a few weeks left," she said, wrapping a towel around her neck.

"I don't see how you think you have a chance against your brothers," chuckled the trainer, "they have more experience than you."

"I have been preparing for this ever since I was this high," said Kana, stooping down.

"True."

"Do not get this wrong. I _will _win this hunt. Just watch me."

{Can you imagine her with a Japanese accent? I can}

* * *

><p>"You went all out with this tech Nya-chan," complimented Zinnaeyya from the backseat.<p>

"Thanks. Let's just say I have an eye for this stuff."

"Sense we're not around any boys or my annoying sister, I have to ask you a question," began Zinnaeyya slowly, "have you chosen who your true love is yet? Cole or Jay-kun?"

Nya cringed.

"Oh come on girl. Stop keeping us waiting. We all wanna know," sassed Zinnaeyya, waving her finger.

"To be honest, I don't know either," whispered Nya.

"Oh c'mon! You have to know who you have a crush on."

"Trust me. These things happen. You could have a crush on Lloyd or Kai without you knowing it yet. The heart works that way. Believe me, it's a mystery but that's how it works.

* * *

><p>"This is so embarrassing," complained Jay as the two children ran down the sidewalk, happily licking their ice cream cone.<p>

"I was hoping I'd be able to pick up some guys by hanging out with you guys but this stinks," complained Asami from the back.

"This is not about the guys Asami, "scolded Jay, starting the ice cream truck back up.

It began to hum its "cheery" tone.

"No one can see me in this hunk of junk," panicked Asami.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Jay, "I didn't want to be stuck with this job either. I bet the others are having way more fun than we are."

"I just wanna go back home to Yokohama," complained Asami, "being with my other siblings is better than this."

"Hey. Speaking of siblings, doesn't that mean you have the elemental power of nature?" asked Jay.

"Yeah! It does!" exclaimed Asami jumping up, "that's how I can get the boys! Everyone knows a guy loves a girl with some kind of unique ability like me!"

"Oh boy," sighed Jay.

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU ALMOST DONE?!" yelled Kai.<p>

Cole was munching down.

"Shhhh," hissed a lady sitting behind them.

Kai shrunk down in the booth.

Empty boxes of noodles were spread all over the counter.

"Look," said Cole with a full mouth, "I won a lifetime of free food here. I come here every day. I gotta eat don't I?"

"But we have a mission Cole"

"I'll be quick. More please!"


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"You all know why you are here," said Kana firmly.

The others in the shadows nodded and murmured among themselves.

"This is against the rules. If we're caught, the Demon Lord will have our heads," thundered a harsh voice from the back of the room.

"He will not find out," said Kana firmly, "I will make sure of it."

"What do you hope to accomplish?"

"And what do we get in return?"

"Everyone settle down," ordered Kana, rising from her chair.

The chatter died down.

"What if someone finds out about this?" grumbled another voice.

"I said _settle down_," hissed Kana, sitting back down. "I am entrusting you with an important mission. I have an odd feeling. Something inside of me is telling me that this will be the finally Hunt to ever be held."

"And what does this have to do with us?"

"This means that there are truly power beings on Earth," continued Kana briefly, "beings even more powerful than us."

"So?"

"So I want you to pass through into Earth and scout out these beings," answered Kana.

"Do you wish for us to kill them?"

"No. I will have that honor. All I need you to do is find them. Once you find them, see how powerful they really are. Afterwards, report back to me."

"Wait a second. Before you can make any kind of demands, we will make ours."

"I'll give you whatever you want AFTER you do your job," snarled Kana, narrowing her eyes.

"We will not commence until we have what we want."

"I said after. You have my word. I will give you anything in my power."

The people around her mumbled amongst themselves. Kana waited patiently. She knew she had won.

* * *

><p>"MOVE ITGRANDPA!" shouted Cole, honking the horn.<p>

He was nearly hanging out of the window.

"I MEAN SERIOUSLY! ARE YOU DRIVING FIVE MILES AN HOUR?" shouted Cole, shaking his fist angrily.

"This is why I didn't want to let you drive," mumbled Kai, shrinking down in his seat.

The pickup trunk in front of them had to be holding up traffic for miles.

"There's gotta be some kind of turnoff," sputtered Cole.

"This is a bust street. We're not going anywhere Cole," scowled Kai.

The drivers begin them were honking their horns.

"Move it! I got places to be!" shouted a man from behind.

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME! IT'S THIS BASTARD IN FRONT OF ME!" shouted Cole, looking back.

Kai shrunk down even more.

"Give it a rest Cole," he warned, "maybe some tunes will calm us both down."

He pressed a fresh buttons beneath the dashboard and turned up the volume.

_Bunnies more bunnies!  
>Furry and fun!<br>Bunnies, more bunnies  
>cute and wiggly<br>Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies,  
>furry and fun!<em>

"Wrong station," mumbled Kai, pressing the button again. 'Let's try the news."

"Breaking news! There's been a robbery at the Willow Stone bank downtown. Authorities are racing to the scenes," buzzed the news anchor.

"Hear that Cole! There's some action!" exclaimed Kai, turning the radio off. "Time for some ninja-style fighting!"

"I would love to go kick some butt but _unfortunately, _we aren't going anywhere," said Cole.

He was unusually calm.

"Cole. What are you planning?" asked Kai cautiously.

"Tell me Kai. What's on your left?"

"Cole…"

"Answer my question."

"Um, there's a café and a bookstore…"

"Is the sidewalk wide? And are there any pedestrians?"

"No people. And the sidewalk is…wait! What are yo going to do?"

"THIS!" exclaimed Cole, swerving the car to the right.

He swerved the car onto the sidewalk. People screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Move it people!" shouted Cole, honking the horn. "Next stop downtown!"

"Cole! You're crazy-"

Cole drove around the corner and turned the car back onto the street.

"We're in the clear!" shouted Cole, "get your suit on Kai."

Cole rolled over the curb, onto Main Street. He turned the wheel three hundred-sixty degrees. The car sped around in a complete circle. When the car stopped, it was parked right in front of the bank.

"Let's go do this thing!" exclaimed Cole, opening the car door.

Kai fell out the car, onto the pavement. His sickly thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing security system. Kai wheezed and pulled up his red bandana that covered his lower face. He jumped up and ran after Cole. Glass was shattered all over the marble floor.

"Someone help me!" cried a lady's voice.

A man who was dressed in shinobi shōzoku was squeezing a woman near the vault.

"Let her go dirt bag!" shouted Kai, flipping over the counter.

The man dropped the woman and jumped out of the way.

Lots more men in shinobi shōzoku jumped down from the ceiling.

"Um….Cole?" called Kai, drawing his ninjato.

He didn't bother call Cole again. He could hear a sword battle from the back.

"Prepare yourself for the battle of your life!" shouted the man, drawing his own ninjaken.

{Ninjato and Ninjaken basically means sword}

"Who are you?" asked Kai harshly.

"I am Hiroaki. Your soon-to-be assassin. Prepare for battle!"

He raised his sword. Kai did the same. They starred at one another for a few moments. Who would make the first move? Kai gripped his sword and charged for Hiroaki.

* * *

><p>"Come in everyone!" sputtered Cole's voice over the com link, "Kai and I need backup! We're at the bank downtown!"<p>

"Cole? Cole?" exclaimed Nya as the com link went off.

"Guys! You know where we have to meet up," muffled Lloyd's deep voice over the com link.

"Finally! Some action!" squeaked Asami's voice.

"Let's go Nya!" exclaimed Zinnaeyya from the backseat, "floor it!"

The engine revved up as Nya indeed "floored it."

"Asami and I'll be there in three minutes. We're close by," informed Jay's voice.

"When you get there, Asami-chan stay in the car!" ordered Zinnaeyya.

"Awwwwwww…."

"Listen to your sister Asami," agreed Lloyd's deep voice, "I'll be there in about ten minutes. I'm about five minutes out of the city. What about you girls?"

"Well, _Nya _and _I_ will be there in about six minutes. Traffic's backed up."

"Oh c'mon! Just drive!" shouted Nya, frustrated.

She honked the horn violently. They were stuck behind an old pickup truck.

Zinnaeyya bit her lip. "Nya, I'll get out right here," she said, swinging opening the door.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk and slammed the door. In an instant, she sprinted towards Main Street. She stopped at a busy street. Darn. She looked around. The four-way intersection was too busy. Well, she hadn't spent years training with Sensei Garmadon for nothing. She twisted around and ran for the alley next to the café. She hopped up on the giant dumpster and grabbed the bottom of the balcony above her head. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up. Now let's get down to business.

She began to string her legs back and forth. She repeated this process for a few seconds. When she had enough power in her legs, she thrust her legs upwards and flipped onto the balcony. From there, she jumped up from balcony to balcony. When she was on top of the roof, she looked down at the street. That old pickup truck was still holding up traffic; horns were blowing madly. No time for distractions. She dashed towards the edge of the roof and jumped across to the next one.

She continued to jump roof to roof until she was on top of Willow Heights; an apartment building downtown. She could see the bank. The police hadn't arrived yet; probably because of a certain driver in a pickup truck. Zinnaeyya breathed out with relief when she saw Lloyd's flashy green bike speed up to the entrance. Zinnaeyya took another breath and jumped down off the building. Although the structure was about eight stories tall, she landed on her feet unharmed.

"Lloyd-kun!" she called, hurrying across the street.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! How old are you? Ninety eight?" shouted Nya.<p>

She never took her palm off the horn.

"Nya, are you guys at the bank yet?" asked Jay's voice clearly.

"Zin might, but I'm stuck in traffic still," replied Nya, "I've been trying to reach out to Cole and Kai but they aren't answering their com links. What about you?"

"We're stuck too."

"How far out?"

"22-8."

{I don't know much about the way Japanese streets are titled s forgive me. I believe they are addressed by numbers. If I'm not getting this right, please private message me}

"Let's just drive around this mess Jay-kun!" suggested Asami's voice.

"Are you crazy? We'd be all on the sidewalks!"

"Asami may be right. By breaking a few road laws, we may be saving our friends' lives," nodded Nya, "_I _can't do that because I could draw attention to the authorities and I don't want them to take away all my gear."

"Speaking of authorities, I hear sirens," said Jay, "they must be on their way to the bank. Wait a minute…."

"Pull over citizen!" Nya heard a deep voice order.

"Guys? Are you in trouble?" asked Nya.

"Just a….just a minute Nya….."

"Step out of the vehicle in an orderly fashion."

"Darn. You heard him Jay. Nya, we got pulled over by the cops. We'll call you back. Byeeeeeeeee."

* * *

><p>Kai struggled for breath and reached out for his blade. He stretched his fingers out for it but stopped attempting. He was too weak. Blood tripped down his face. A figure towered over him.<p>

"Prepare to die", chuckled Hiroaki, holding up his sword.

Kai was still in shock. Hiroaki was too skilled. Too agile. It was almost inhuman.

"KAI! HOLD ON!" shouted a voice.

* * *

><p>"KAI HOLD ON!" shouted Zinnaeyya, throwing herself at the man who was about to slice Kai in half.<p>

She pressed him against the wall.

"Zin? About time backup arrived," complained Cole, jogging from the back.

Well, he wasn't jogging. More like struggling. More men dressed in shinobi shōzoku were hanging off him.

"Cole, are you alright-"

The man Zinnaeyya had pinned down went for her weak points. Zinnaeyya fell to the ground but rolled away just before the man's blade went straight through her.

Kai leaned against the wall and began to pull himself up.

"Get off me you pieces of shit!" ordered Cole shaking the other guys off him.

Lloyd burst through the window, glass flying everywhere. Because he was distracted by the noise, Zinnaeyya kicked one of the guy's knees. He fell over, giving Zinnaeyya some time to get away.

"Kai get out of here!" she ordered, dodging some swinging swords.

Lloyd was engaged in a sword fight and Cole was being dog piled by the bad guys. Great. Things were just great.

"I…I can't move on my own," said Kai weakly.

He slid down back down to the floor weakly.

"I'll help you buddy," said Zinnaeyya, running over to her best friend's brother.

She screamed out in pain when an arrow pierced through her skin. She grabbed her shoulder and fell down next to Kai. Blood was running from the wound, down her clothes.

"She's wounded," reported one of the guys in black.

One of them walked over to Zinnaeyya and stooped down next to her. Zinnaeyya raised her head in pain and looked the man in the eyes. They were a bloody red. His stare was chilling. It was inhuman. Zinnaeyya's eyes widened.

"Demons," she whispered.

"About time you figured it out girly," chuckled the man.

He opened his mouth widely. He had fangs. Sharp fangs.

"G-get anyway from me," she whispered, trying to slide away from him.

The man grabbed her.

"You aren't going anywhere my prey," he said.

He hissed, showing off his fangs even more. He grabbed the girl's arm and pulled up close.

"The wound is already bleeding severely," he remarked, "I won't have to bite."

He put his face near the wound and pulled out the arrow. Zinnaeyya screamed out in agony. Before she passed out, all she felt was the demon's dry tough sliding across her skin.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Quick! Give me something to stop the bleeding!"

"She's loosing too much blood!"

"Kai's giving up too much blood too!"

"How did this happen?"

"I burst through the window to distract those guys."

"Those guys started dog piling me!"

"Asami and I got pulled over the by the cops because the license plate expired. And then Asami began flirting with the cop for some reason….."

"Shut up _Jay_!"

"No, you shut up _Cole_!"

"Just both of you stop! Kai and Zin are in a serious condition! Lloyd, have you found something yet?"

"Yeah. This old shirt-"

"Thanks. That should do the trick."

"What about Kai?"

"His ankle seems to be strained."

"Great. Just great. This is shitty."

"Shut up _Cole._"

* * *

><p>"You have information about my targets on Earth?" interrogated Kana, her back turned to Hiroaki.<p>

"Yes indeed. We encountered some ninja in downtown Japan. One of them….Kai was it? He had an elemental power of fire. The second one was Cole, master of earth. Afterwards, a _third _appeared on the scene. We do not know if she has an elemental power but she did appear to have some fighting skills. We wounded her and then a _fourth _ninja appeared. We do not know if he has an elemental power."

"Elemental power," repeated Kana, narrowing her eyes. "The one thing humans have that we demons don't. I need more information Hiroaki."

"What more is there to know?"

"The girl and this fourth ninja. I need to know more about these two. And they might have more friends with elemental powers. If there are more elemental ninja in Japan, I need to know about every single last one them so I can hunt them down and end them!"

* * *

><p>"Demons? Here? Already?" asked Lloyd, standing up.<p>

"Well, they did have inhuman strength," mentioned Kai.

He was resting on the couch with his leg propped up on the table.

"I have inhuman strength," reminded Cole.

"Yes, but this was different."

"Why would they come early?" asked Nya, checking on Zinnaeyya's wound once more.

"I do not know," replied Garmadon, walking over to the window.

"We need _some _answers!" exclaimed Jay.

"Shut up _Jay._"

"How is she?" asked Misako, bending down next to an unconscious Zinnaeyya.

"Still out cold. One of the demons wounded her with an arrow. But something was odd about her wound."

"Odd?" repeated Misako.

"Yeah. There seemed to be two tiny piercing in her skin. Blood was oozing out."

"What? This is not good!" exclaimed Garmadon, turning around.

Everyone looked at him with shock.

"Where did you find these unusual marks?" asked Garmadon.

"Well, I found them on her shoulder."

Garmadon began to shake his head.

"What is it Dad?"

"She's been marked."

"Marked?" everyone repeated.

"One of those demons you encountered marked her. They sucked her blood and then gave her a special marking. The mark means that no other demon can drink from her but the one who marked her."

"Wait! So we're dealing with vampires?" shrieked Asami.

She didn't seem fearful, but excited.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" exploded Garmadon.

"Why is this not surprising me?" chuckled Cole.

"So someone owns Zin?" asked Asami, trying to be serious.

"Not literally. Think of the food chain…."

"She is not a part of the food chain!" shouted Kai.

He cringed when he accidentally moved his leg.

"To a demon, she now is," said Wu, jumping into the conversation.

He slowly poured himself some tea.

"And now. Because she is marked, who ever she 'belongs to' can find her easily."

"Vampires are real," breathed Asami, "all my dreams can become a reality."

"You need help kid," said Cole dully.

"What can we do?" asked Nya.

"All we can do is wait for her to recover from her injuries," replied Garmadon, "and hope the demons don't target her."

"Can't we do something to make the mark go away?" asked Lloyd desperately.

"We cannot."

"So as long as we know the demons are on Earth, Zin isn't safe?" asked Kai.

"Or the people around her?" asked Misako with concern.

"All of this is true," answered Wu, saving his brother the pressure.

"So what do we do from here?" asked Nya once more.

"We stop this…'hunt' from beginning. Or at least try to warn the other warriors about it," answered Lloyd firmly.

"Stopping the Hunt is impossible. But warning the others isn't," nodded Wu.

"Then we have a plan."

{So how do you like the story so far? If you ask me, I didn't like this chapter so much. I detested it for some reason. o_O. Don't judge me. }


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I don't understand why Hiroaki didn't come with us," complained Demon Number 1.

"He had other things to do back in the demon world," replied Demon Number 2, "and besides. Kana supposingly needed 'two unknown goons' to cross over. If someone important from his court disappeared, the demon king would know that something is up."

"How long until he finds out about Kana's plan?" asked Demon Number 1.

"Not long, I assume. Now let's hurry. Those pesky ninja were found somewhere over here."

The two demons were on a rooftop, looking down at the bank.

"Well, they won't be here stupid," spat Demon Number 2.

"Hey! Wait! Were you talking to me?"

{Idiot demon}

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be out in the open like this?" panicked Jay, nearing Cole.<p>

"Relax bluebell. Garmadon said those demons probably went back to their world."

"I don't know…"

"Everything will be fine Jay," assured Nya.

"Yeah Jay. Why does everyone have to baby you?" huffed Asami, crossing her arms.

"Shut it you! I can say the same for you."

"Why are the four of us taking a walk anyway?" complained Cole.

"You only came because I did," squeaked Asami, squeezing Cole's thick arm.

"It's a beautiful day," replied Nya, ignoring Asami's remark.

"We got attacked by demons and you're thinking about the sun and stuff?" asked Jay, "that's why I like you Nya!"

"Back off _bluebell._"

"Guys, don't start this," pleaded Nya.

"They won't. Cole-kun only has eyes for me," said Asami, squeezing Cole tighter. "And don't you forget it!"

* * *

><p>"This is boring," complained Kai, leaning on his crutches.<p>

"You could be worse," pointed put Wu, motioning at Zinnaeyya.

She was still unconscious. Kai shut his mouth.

"It's been two days and she is still out cold," reported Misako, shaking her head. "I fear she may never wake."

"Don't say that! Maybe she'll wake up today," said Kai slowly.

Misako shook her head once more. "She lost far too much blood and she has taken some damage to the head. But I will say, if she does awake, it will surely be a miracle."

* * *

><p>"Great! My phone's dead!" complained Asami.<p>

"Why did we have to bring _her_?" grumbled Cole.

"Because Garmadon and the others needed peace at the dojo," replied Nya.

"Does anyone care that my phone is dead?" whined Asami angrily.

"Asami-chan, you're embarrassing me," said Jay lowly.

Everyone passing by gave them odd looks.

"I can help with that!" said a cheery, squeaky voice.

A tall blond girl big yellow-ish brown eyes approached them.

"Watch this," she squeaked, "your phone will be working in a flash."

She stretched her finger out towards Asami's phone. What happened next was shocking. A long spark of lightning shot out of her finger, towards the phone. When the phone absorbed the shock, everyone's mouths fell open.

"You….you…you're…l-lighting," managed Jay.

"Sure am!" said the girl optimistically.

She snapped her fingers and lighting wrapped around her hand.

"I don't believe this," sputtered Cole.

"So what? She can do lightning. What's the big deal?" asked Asami dully.

"You're welcome," smirked the girl, crossing her arms.

"Jay, do something," managed Nya, still starring.

A big grin stretched across Jay's face.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" he exclaimed.

He pointed his finger towards the sky. A big blast of lighting shot upwards, crackling high in the sky.

"Oh. My. Gosh," smiled the girl widely.

The two high fived and began squealing.

"Are you _girls _finished?" asked Cole after five minutes passed.

"Oh, sorry," smiled the girl, "I'm Sequoria. The other master of lightning, I guess. This has been quite a 'shocking' day hasn't it?"

"Doesn't this mean you two are related?" asked Nya.

"I guess it does," replied Sequoria, matter-of-factly.

"Great. Now we have _two _Jays?!" exclaimed Cole.

"Hey big guy, you should consider it an honor," winked Sequoria.

"Yeah Cole! This is great," agreed Jay, "wait until the others find out about this! They won't believe it!"

"This has been fun and all but I gotta go," frowned Sequoria, looking down at her watch. "I gotta go some place important."

She looked at Nya and Asami. "Do you two happen to have elemental powers too? You don't even need powers. You can be a kunoichi," she asked.

{Kunoichi: a female ninja}

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Cole cautiously.

"I'll just ask you this. Do you want to know of others with elemental powers?" asked Sequoria, observing her long nails.

"This is a trap," said Cole quickly, "let's go guys!"

"Suit yourselves," said Sequoria, rolling her eyes. "I'll catch you guys later."

And with that, she turned around and walked away.

"Cole!" scolded Jay.

"What? That sounds fishy all the way!"

"There may be other elemental masters!" pointed out Jay, "and you ruined our chance to find out."

"Did I?" asked Cole calmly.

"We're going to follow her, aren't we?" asked Nya, eyeing Cole.

"We're going to use one of the ninja's greatest weapons. Stealth," said Cole.

"Asami isn't stealth," pointed out Jay.

Cole was already hanging off a balcony, making his way to a rooftop.

"I better make sure he doesn't get into trouble," sighed Jay, jumping up as well.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed Nya.

"What about me?" jeered Asami.

"What about you?" asked Cole from the rooftop.

"I think Lloyd-kun may be somewhere around here," said Jay, reaching down for Asami.

" We ain't waiting on him," said Cole, running for the other roof.

He began jumping roof to roof.

"I'll carry you Asami-chan," mumbled Jay, "get on my back."

"Fine, but don't try to make a move on me!"

* * *

><p>"Look at my big bear mister!" squeaked a little girl, holding up her bear.<p>

Lloyd looked down at the little girl with a smile on his face.

"It's very big," he complimented.

"I know!" squealed the little girl, hugging her bear.

"Where are your parents?" asked Lloyd, looking around the busy street.

The little girl opened her mouth was interrupted by a scream.

"Mommy!" yelled the little girl, "that was my mom!"

She began to cry. Lloyd looked around when he heard the scream again. He picked up the little girl and ran down the street.

AHHHHH!

"Mommy," cried the little girl.

Lloyd stopped dead in front of an alley. A woman was pinned against a wall. A man was standing a few feet in front of her. He was holding a gun. And it was pointed at the woman. He hadn't seen Lloyd yet. Lloyd covered the little girl's mouth with his hand. He had to ask fast.

"Please, leave me alone," pleaded the woman.

"Shut it lady. Have fun on the other side!" he spat roughly.

He positioned his finger on the trigger. Lloyd had to act fast.

POP!

Too late. Lloyd heard the gun shot and covered the little girl's eyes.

"What the…," he trailed off.

The woman was gone. Literally. Her body wasn't against the wall anymore.

"What the hell?" cursed the man, "where's my gun?"

The gun he had in his hands was gone. Lloyd took this as an opportunity. He put the little girl and walked over to the man quietly. When the man turned around, Lloyd punched him unconscious. The man fell to the ground.

"Sir! Where's my mom?" cried the little girl, running into the alley.

"Here I am darling!" called a voice.

The woman was running down the alley.

"I'm confused," said Lloyd, as the woman embraced her daughter.

"Of course you are," chuckled a voice.

A girl with long dark hair entered the alley as well. She had dark red lips and peach skin. Her eyes were a slate grey color.

"Thank you!" thanked the woman, still holding her child tightly.

"No problem ma'am," smiled the girl proudly.

"How did you do that?" asked Lloyd, approaching the young woman.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "You didn't see?" she asked.

"No? Hey, where'd you…."

"I'm right here," said the girl, leaning against the wall behind Lloyd.

"Answer my question," ordered Lloyd.

"Yesh. Would you want me asking about your golden power?" asked the girl.

"What? Wait a minute! You have an elemental power!"

"You're looking at a master of speed!" exclaimed the girl, putting her hands on her hips again.

Lloyd was speechless.

"Now, if you would excuse me. I have places to be," chuckled the girl, walking past Lloyd, out of the alley.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," he mumbled, "but I have to find out if there are others like her. I gotta follow her."

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" complained Asami.<p>

"Wh..Why…are…are..you…c-complaining? I-I'm the…the..one..c-carrying y-you," huffed Jay.

Nya, Cole, and Jay jumped to the next roof.

"She's going into that meeting house," reported Cole, laying low.

He was watching Sequoria enter a wide building on the corner.

"How do we get in?" breathed Jay.

"Roof," replied Cole, "let's go."

* * *

><p>"I see nothing but girls," said Cole, shocked.<p>

The three and Asami were perched on the support beams above the gathering.

"She did ask if I was a kunoichi," reminded Nya.

"Great. It's an all girls club," spat Cole.

"Cole? Is that you?" whispered a voice.

"Lloyd-kun!" exclaimed Asami.

"Quiet," ordered Cole.

"I just knew you'd get jealous of me hanging out with Cole," whispered Asami.

"You need help kid. Anyway, Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

Lloyd was balancing himself on a support beam across from the others.

"I followed a master of speed here," whispered Lloyd lowly.

"We followed the other Jay," said Cole in return.

"I believe she's my cousin," corrected Jay.

"Another master of lightning?" questioned Lloyd.

"Yeah. _Cole _wanted to follow her. Hey Asami, could you get off my back now?"

"I don't wanna fall Jay-kun."

"You don't even understand the ways of balance?" asked Jay, disappointed. "We aren't bringing you again."

"No fair!"

"Shhhhh!" shushed Nya, "their meeting is starting."

"Not all of them can be elemental masters," protested Cole.

"They aren't. Ninety-eight percent of them are a regular kunoichi," replied Nya, rolling her eyes.

"You're a sexist Cole," said Jay plainly.

"Shut your face _Jay._"

* * *

><p>"You guys can come out now," called Sequoria, observing her nails.<p>

She watched as three ninja and a kunoichi hopped down from the building above. Sequoria and her friend Scarlett knew the ninja they met earlier were following them. That's why they lead them into a dark alley.

"Aww. How'd you guys know?" asked Jay, letting down the girl on his back.

"You aren't the only ninja around," spat Scarlett.

"You're that master of speed!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"This means they're targets too," said Nya, biting her lip.

"Targets! For what?" asked Scarlett, narrowing her eyes.

"We have to bring them back to my dad," said Lloyd.

His phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Lloyd, it's your mother. Come quick! Zinnaeyya is dying!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Why is this happening," sobbed Asami.

"How is this happening?" asked Nya confusedly.

"I can barely find her pulse," panicked Misako.

Asami cried harder.

"Where's dad and Uncle Wu?" asked Lloyd, "they'll know what to do."

Misako shook her head. Zinnaeyya was laid across the couch, all the color in her skin drained.

"There's nothing we can do," said Misako sadly.

"My sister's going to die," whined Asami.

"No, she isn't," snapped Lloyd.

Jay burst into the room.

"LLOYD! GUYS! MY COUSIN KNOWS WHAT TO DO!" he shouted.

"Bring her in!" exclaimed Lloyd.

Sequoria came in and the sound of Lloyd's voice.

"Jay told me that Zinnaeyya has an elemental power of nature correct? In that case, only her element will strengthen her. Oh, how do I put this?"

"I get exactly what you're saying," nodded Misako, "she grew a garden outside. Perhaps only nature can heal her."

A few minutes later, Lloyd carefully laid Zin on a blanket out in the garden.

"This idea is so stupid," spat Asami.

"You want your sister to live don't you?" hissed Cole.

"I do! But this sounds absurd."

"What did this to her in the first place?" asked Sequoria.

Everyone exchanged looks.

"They don't wanna talk about it Sequoria," said Scarlett.

"They do have a right to know about this," pointed out Nya.

"How are we going to explain this?" wondered aloud Jay.

"Okay, so here's the deal," began Asami randomly, "every few centuries of something, there's this hunt that takes place in the demon world. During the hunt, demons cross over into our world and hunt down mighty warriors or people with special powers. And then they kill them. It's about time the Hunt starts but some demons came over early, attacking us. They put my sister in this state."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"That, was a mouthful," said Sequoria.

"I oddly don't have trouble believing this," said Scarlett dully.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sequoria determinedly.

"Wait a minute! Who invited them into the group," snapped Asami, eyeing them.

"We want to stop this hunt too," pointed out Scarlett with a frown.

"She's improving already," smiled Misako, wiping Zin's forehead with a wet cloth.

"To be fair, I did suggest we put her out here," sassed Sequoria.

"You sound just like Jay," spat Cole.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment big guy," winked Sequoria.

"No one winks at my Cole-kun!" exclaimed Asami upsetly.

"Calm down Asami," warned Lloyd.

"Who you telling to calm down?" shot back Asami.

"I feel a fight coming," said Scarlett dully.

"Who asked you?" snapped Asami.

"Hey. No need to be rude about everything," huffed Scarlett.

And then all the girls except Nya got into a fight.

"They're fighting over me," chuckled Cole.

He began flexing his muscles.

"Shut up _Cole. I'm _the ladies' man remember?" reminded Jay.

{**This chapter wasn't about much. Just something I put together quickly.}**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Lloyd smiled broadly when Zinnaeyya fluttered her eyelids.

"Hi!" he squeaked.

When he said this, he sound just like he did when he was a kid.

Zinnaeyya slowly sat up.

"Hi Lloyd," she grinned, "what happened?"

"You got injured by demons. But you're okay now."

He helped her stand up. It was a sunny day out in the garden.

"C'mon. Sequoria and Jay are making breakfast inside," grinned Lloyd.

"Sequoria?" repeated Zinnaeyya.

"Jay's cousin…it's a long story. C'mon. She and Scarlett would love to meet you. I'm sure Asami-chan's driving them crazy."

"Scarlett?"

"As I said before long story."

Lloyd dragged his friend inside. Zin had never seen the house to crazy. There was loud music blasting from the radio. Kai was propped up on the couch, trying to talk over the music. Nya was tinkering with a machine. Jay was trying to talk over the noise and Cole was in the kitchen arguing.

"What's your problem?" shouted a girl with peach skin angrily.

"I just said I didn't want you in my way," spat Cole.

"Well, you didn't have to be a jerk about it!" shot back the girl.

"That's Scarlett," said Lloyd, "hey everyone! Zin's awake!"

Nya was the first to give her friend a tight squeeze. A blond girl jogged out of the kitchen. She was wearing a pink apron.

"Hi guys," greeted Zinnaeyya.

"Wow, I feel so sorry for you," huffed Scarlett, walking by. "You have to deal with these boys all the time."

"And you called me the jerk!" shouted Cole.

"Everyone calm down," said the blond girl who must've been Sequoria, "breakfast is nearly ready. How's it coming chef Jay?"

"The flapjacks are almost done chef Sequoria!" replied Jay's playful voice.

"Where are the senseis?" asked Zin.

"They and my mom left to go out for a walk," replied Lloyd.

"Sister!" squeaked Asami, embracing Zinnaeyya.

"I'm starving!" complained Cole, "Jay, I want five pancakes."

"Shut up and stop complaining," snapped Scarlett, crossing her arms.

"You ain't the boss of me!"

"Those two have been going at it since the girls got here," said Nya, shaking her head.

"And I thought I'd have problems with the second Jay," jeered Cole.

"Yeah, well your problems are with me tough guy," shot back Scarlett.

The two started growling at each other.

"Calm down you two," said Sequoria cheerily, "you both are just hungry."

"Unlike him, I don't let my stomach talk for me," jeered Scarlett rudely.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Guys! This is not a battlefield," reminded Lloyd loudly.

"Grub is ready!" shouted Jay.

Cole was the first in line.

"Everyone sit down in an orderly fashion," ordered Jay, eyeing Cole.

"Yeah, we don't need everyone acting like animals," agreed Sequoria.

"What? Now you two are gonna finish one another's sentences?" joked Cole rudely.

"It's a cousin thing!" exclaimed the two lightning masters in unison.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"What's with the big mess?" frowned Garmadon.

"Relax Sensei. We'll clean this all up when we're through," assured Sequoria.

"This is going to be so fun!" squeaked Jay.

"Fun?" repeated Garmadon, "there's a hunt that's about to take place and you're thinking about fun?"

"It's alright brother. They deserve a break," said Wu, sipping some tea.

"What is this even about?" asked Garmadon, ignoring his brother.

There were wires everyone.

"Karaoke night!' sang Jay, hooking some cables into the television.

"Karaoke?" repeated Garmadon, baffled.

"You and Sensei Wu should totally join us," suggested Sequoria cheerily.

"The more the merrier," piped up Jay.

"This is going to be the most embarrassing day of my life," mumbled Scarlett.

She was sitting down on the couch with her arms crossed.

"I'll pass," said Garmadon, walking out of the room.

"Suit yourself. Where's Cole?" asked Sequoria.

"I'm right here!" exclaimed Cole, sliding across the floor. "Wait until you guys hear the angelic melody that departs from angelic pipes."

"Oh please. I could beat you without trying," snorted Scarlett.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on like Donkey Kong!"

"We're all hooked up!" exclaimed Jay, standing up.

"Guys get in here!" called Sequoria, "it's time to play!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, there are nine of us," began Sequoria, "so we can three on both teams.<p>

"Who'll be the judge?" asked Lloyd.

Sequoria looked around. "Sensei Wu can!" she exclaimed, "how 'bout it Sensei?"

Wu sipped his tea once more.

"C'mon Sensei," sang Sequoria.

"Oh fine," smiled Wu.

"Okay, he can give us a score of one through one hundred," continued Sequoria, "whoever has the most points at the end of the game wins. I already set everything up. This karaoke system is super high tech. We'll be randomly selected on a team and when it's our turn to sing, we'll be given a random category. From the given category, we'll be given a song to sing. Sounds cool? Cool. Jay, take it from here."

"Our names will be selected by the game," explained Jay, flicking the switch. "After we sing the given song, Sensei will give us a score. The game will keep track of the scores. Ready? Let's play!"

"This is going to be so fun," squealed Asami.

"_Randomizing names. The players Asami, Jay, and Scarlett will be on Team A. Kai, Sequoria, and Nya on Team B. Zinnaeyya, Lloyd, and Cole will be on Team C."_

"Like I said earlier. It's on hotshot," said Scarlett determinedly.

"_Some rounds will require all team players to sing the given song. Other rounds will have members on different teams sing the same song as once. And also because this is Karaoke Advanced 3000, some rounds will have the player perform dance moves with the song. The machine will detect their movement and give them a score automatically. Continue?"_

Jay hit a button on the box shaped machine.

"_Okay! First team to play is Team A. Scarlett will sing a song from the '11 pop genre. She will sing the song "Wonderland". Dance moves not necessary. Get ready. Round starting now."_

"I got this!" exclaimed Scarlett, picking up the microphone.

She began singing as the words appeared onscreen.

"**I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending. You want the same as I-I so stop pretending. I wanna show ya, how good we can be together. I wanna love through the night, I'll be your sweet disaster. I don't believe in fairytales. I don't believe in fairytales. But I believe in you and me. TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO, TAKE ME TO WONDERLAND! Wonderland, wonderland, wonderland…."**

When she finished singing, she was breathing heavily.

"I'll give you…a eighty nine," said Wu, "you were a little fast but you had a nice singing voice."

"_Eight nine points for Team A. Next is Team B. Kai will song from the music genre 80s pop. He will sing "Girls Just Want to Have Fun."_

"What? NOOOOO!" exclaimed Kai, nearly jumping off the couch.

Considering that his leg was propped up on the table, a sudden jump would be extremely uncomfortable.

"Here ya go Kai," laughed Cole, tossing the mic over to Kai.

Kai grumbled. "But a girl sings this," he complained.

"Lower it an octave!" exclaimed Asami, "problem solved!"

Kai grumbled again.

"_Round starting now! Good luck!"_

Kai began singing.

"**Oh girls, they wanna have f-fun. Oh whoa girls just wanna have! That's all they really wannnttttttt…."**

Cole and Jay couldn't stop laughing.

"What the hell was that?" laughed Cole, wiping a tear from his eye.

Kai had finished the song and was sulking.

"I'll say….thirty one. You're voice was off course and it sound hoarse. Sorry, my student."

"Kai!" frowned Sequoria, "we got a totally low score because of you!"

"_From Team C, Zinnaeyya will sing from the dance-pop category. She will perform "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)." Get ready to perform now."_

"**All the single ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Now put cha hands up!"**

They continued to sing until it was Zinnaeyya's turn to sing again. The song she had to sing was a dirty song.:O They all quit because Zinnaeyya started crying.

{Sorry, I got tired of writing this chapter}


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cole nearly choked on his soda.

"What did you just say?" he demanded.

"_I _said that the ladies love me," repeated Jay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The ladies love _me _more," snapped Cole, "I am _the _ladies man. They can't resist all of this muscle."

He began flexing his muscle. He _was _nearly two times bigger than Jay.

"Are we really gonna go through this again?" sighed Nya.

The whole team was assembled in Nya's garage.

"All these vehicles are totally sweet," said Sequoria.

"I know right," grinned Lloyd, "Nya's the best in the biz. The bike she tricked out for me is totally sweet!"

They began talking car.

"You know, Lloyd and my cousin have a lot in common," whispered Jay.

"Shut up Jay!" snapped Cole.

"What? Why?"

Cole pointed his head in Zinnaeyya's direction.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jay, confusedly.

"You…why….forget it. Just stop talking."

"You don't have to be a jerk about it Cole," jeered Scarlett.

"I just don't want anyone's feelings getting hurt!"

"Whose feelings are hurt?" asked Lloyd, who must have heard the last thing Cole said.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Cole.

Lloyd shrugged and continued talking to Sequoria.

"OHHH! Now I see why you wanted me to stop talking!" exclaimed Jay.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't?" mumbled Cole.

THUMP!

"What was that?" exclaimed Cole, jumping out of chair.

THUMP!

"Protect me Lloyd-kun!" exclaimed Asami, latching on to Lloyd.

THUMP!

CRASH!

Zinnaeyya screamed and dropped down to the floor.

"Zinnaeyya? What's wrong?" asked Scarlett, rushing over to her friend.

"My….my….my…body is…burning," cried Zinnaeyya, hugging herself.

Garmadon ran into the room.

"Oh no," he whispered when he saw Zinnaeyya.

Zin yelled and nearly hurled up in a ball. She was sweating a lot; her honey brown hair in her face.

"What's happening to her?" asked Scarlett.

"It hurts!" cried Zin, hugging herself tighter.

"As we discussed earlier, she has been marked," explained Garmadon, "her body is burning because she is being tracked. Her blood boiling because whoever marked her is hunting her down."

"So the Hunt started?" panicked Nya.

"No. It means whatever demon illegally came to Earth the first time is back," replied Garmadon.

Zinnaeyya gripped her chest and began to cry.

THUMP!

Metal flew everywhere as someone burst through the garage door.

"What the hell?" cursed Cole.

"It's him!" exclaimed Kai, trying to stand on his injured leg.

Hiroaki walked farther into the room with his arms crossed behind his back. He turned to stare at Zinnaeyya.

"Guys, it's just one! We can take him!" exclaimed Jay.

"My prey!" exclaimed Hiroaki, rushing for Zinnaeyya.

In an instance, he threw Scarlett against the wall and seized Zinnaeyya.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Sequoria, running over to Hiroaki.

Other demons jumped out of nowhere and jumped on her.

"Cousin!" exclaimed Jay, rushing over to her.

Zinnaeyya looked up and starred into the eyes of Hiroaki. They were blood red.

"We meet again my preys," he smiled evilly, "do you recall that feeling when I sunk my fangs into you? You're about to feel it again."

"Get away," said Zinnaeyya weakly.

Hiroaki laughed out loud.

"Get away from her!" shouted Lloyd.

He began mustering up some green power.

"Shoot that at me, I dare you," hissed Hiroaki, "I am faster than you. You might hit the girl."

Lloyd hissed but obeyed.

"Why are you here?" demanded Garmadon, "the Hunt hasn't started yet."

"AH! So you know of the Hunt. And for your information, I have been sent here."

"Someone is spying on competition," assumed Garmadon correctly.

"Wise one huh? You are correct. And my mistress has sent a message. Her name is Kana, daughter of the Demon Lord. When the Hunt begins, she will honor you by challenging you ninja with elemental power. You will ALL die!"

He turned back to Zinnaeyya.

"Now my prey. Where were we?"

Zinnaeyya screamed when she felt his fangs sink into her skin.

"DO not forget. Where ever you are, I will find you. You cannot escape me, my prey."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

** Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Ninjago. That'd be cool though. xD <strong>

**I want this story to be wordy it will take some time for me to update.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to hurry up and get done.**

**Again, I do not own the rights to Ninjago. Just my own characters.**

**In the beginning of this chapter, you guys will learn about Kana.**

* * *

><p>The red moon was shining brightly in the gray sky. The pink clouds added even more color to the vast heavens. It almost made one want to reach out and touch the fluffy floating blankets. Below, in the courtyard, enslaved human beings slowly trudged around brainlessly. Mostly all demons possessed human beings with their evil spirits.<p>

A dragon flew past the castle tower. The demon lord's "pets." Their job was to kill anything out of its place. Gossip had spread about the demon lord's dragons. It was said that one of his rare shadow riders had crawled into one of the earth portals. Of course, Dobari himself denied these facts. Everyone knew he was lying, however.

Kana put down her sharp blade and pulled up her only window. From her room in the tower, she could overlook everything and everyone. When she was little, she would often daringly toss herself out of the window. She always did this around noon, when her father's dragons passed by during their patrol. Kana smirked at the memories and sunk her fangs into her plasma fruit. Those were pleasant memories. And Kana hated pleasant.

Well, that was an exaggeration. There was nothing wrong with pleasant feelings. Actually, to be correct, Kana wasn't a fan of nice feelings anyway. She had grown up with Dobari, the fiercest demon alive. He once rode the waves of the gulf that separated the realms. He slaughtered without mercy. He devoured the flesh of rare creatures and kept their skeletons to show off. He ruthlessly enslaved all weaker beings who dared to stand in his way.

He was unsympathetic. Harsh. Unforgiving. Cold blooded. Uncharitable. Remorseless. Brutal. Savage. Sadistic. Vicious. Hard hearted. Cruel. Barbaric. Uncaring. Unbendable. He had been like that ever since he was born. For the all three thousand years he lived.

"Princess Kana," rang a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Adrian, the son of Dobari's right hand man, was standing by her window. He was holding one of the baby dragons that were born earlier.

"How'd you get past everyone with that?" asked Kana, still starring out into the horizon.

Adrian smiled. "No one pays much attention to me when my father is working with your father. They're too busy thinking about the mass destruction our dads are coming up with."

"Dobari is having another conference?" asked Kana.

She never addressed her father properly.

"With the Hunt coming up, there's a lot to prepare for. I can't wait. This will be my first time participating. I've been training with my personal trainers for weeks. I just wanna make my dad proud of me, you know?"

Kana grumbled. Dobari never paid much attention to her. He always had better things to do.

"No bother trying to win," snorted Kana, "I already have this thing in the bag."

Adrian frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Kana snorted again. "I don't think. I know."

"What have you been up to Kana? I know you're up to something. You're using that tone again."

Kana didn't reply.

"C'mon Kana. What's going on? If you don't tell me, I'll use my powers."

Kana snorted again. "You know you're not strong enough."

Demons got powers by sucking special blood.

"I am too. Try me."

Kana bit her lip. She didn't know if Adrian was bluffing or not. Would she really tell him all of her doings?

"So you're not talking, eh?"

"Get lost Adrian. I don't have to tell you anything."

"You're right. You don't. I already know what you're up to. So have you sent Hiroaki back to Earth already?"

Kana turned to face her friend. "If you dare tell anyone…"

"HA! So you are cheating," grinned Adrian broadly.

Kana turned pink. "You…you…."

Adrian grinned even more. "I know you pretty well don't I?"

"What do you want Adrian?"

"I want in."

* * *

><p>Cling! Cling! Cling!<p>

Cole gripped his blade and swung at one of the demons. They were too fast. That or he was too slow.

"Too slow," replied the demon, tripping Cole.

"What? How the fudge did you-"

"We demons have powers. Powers beyond your wildest imaginations."

"Everyone retreat! We have what we came for!" shouted Hiroaki.

"Farewell human," laughed the demon.

Cole wasn't surprised when all six demons flew out of the garage through the hole they created in the garage door.

"I hate those bastards," snarled Cole.

"Why do they keep coming back?" yowled Jay.

"Don't be so pathetic Jay, glowered Cole.

"Sorry," squeaked Jay.

"Whenever they come, we're always outmatched," groused Kai in pain.

He had tried to fight off one of the demons but fell on his injured leg instead. Creates and loose tools were spread everywhere.

"We should totally tidy up a bit," advocated Sequoria, "we trashed this place."

She pulled a strand of loose blond hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Nya," nodded Scarlett.

Asami suddenly burst into tears. "I'm scared," she wept, "if we don't stand a chance against less than a dozen demons, how will we fare against hundreds?"

Cole bit his lip in frustration.

"It sucks being born into the generation," heaved Scarlett sarcastically.

Asami began to cry even harder.

"I was being sarcastic Asami."

"The least we can do it warn everyone," said Garmadon, standing up.

Even to a master, the demons were extremely powerful.

"We can start by warning the rest of the kunoichi group," suggested Scarlett.

"We can't warn _everyone_," reminded Kai, "that'd be impossible."

Garmadon remained silent.

"Dad. What's on your mind?" asked Lloyd, helping Zinnaeyya up.

The girl had to lean on him for support. She had bruises all over her arms, legs, and face.

"We might not be able to stop the demons on Earth," he said slowly, "but-Just let me meditate on this one."

"Where's Uncle Wu?" asked Lloyd, looking around.

"Oh no! The demons took him!" panicked Jay.

"I'm right here," said a weak voice.

Wu stumbled into the room. He looked worse than Zinnaeyya.

"I'm fine," said Wu, sitting down on a box.

He began to stroke his long white beard.

"Brother. You know what must be done," said Wu slowly.

Garmadon nodded. "It will be impossible to stop the demons when they get here. Our only option is to stop them from coming. We have to go to the demon world."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

**{Don't worry about the characters. Although I didn't introduce them earlier  
>{Also, I don't own Ninjago}<strong>

**KA-CHING!**

**KA-CHING!**

_Every time I sit down at the table, I risk my life. Every time I tell a lie, I risk ruining my chances of accomplishing my dream. _

_Every time I even enter that place, I risk my very life. Every time I challenge my opponent, I risk a chance of failure. _

**KA-CHING**

**KA-CHING**

_Every time I am cunning, I am dangerous. Every time I rob my opponent, the closer I get to my dream._

_Every time I shatter the others' hopes and dreams, I don't feel ashamed or sorry._

_Every time I cheat, I gain more confidence. Every time I use my disadvantages as advantages, I always win._

Clarissa carefully put on her black skirt. After she put on some hair accessories, she walked over to the window. The colorful city lights from afar illuminated the city of Japan. The occurrences of nightlife were about to begin. Clarissa put on her blood red heels and smoothed out her Gothic Lolita multi-ruffled skirt. She took a deep breath. The young woman picked up her black purse and walked out of the room.

"Hello Miss," smiled the janitor, who was strolling down the hall.

"Hello," greeted Clarissa politely.

She made her way to the largest part of the cruise ship; the casino. The fancy room was full of nicely dressed people. They all looked proper and elegant but they were the exact opposite. They were all dirty criminals who all shared a common trait. The wallpaper in the casino was golden and a matching crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The floors were a dark carpet with golden designs.

**KA-CHING**

**KA-CHING**

There were multiple tables spread out everywhere. Clarissa narrowed her eyes at a certain group that was sitting in the corner. As if she had psychic powers, she already knew the real gambling was taking place there. Celestia crossed her arms properly and made her way over to the group. There was an empty seat at the table and Clarissa seated herself.

"Hello gentlemen," she greeted politely.

"Well if it isn't the Queen of Games," chuckled one of the men.

"Figured you'd be down here tonight," smirked another.

"What are we putting on the line tonight?" asked the third man.

The table seated six people.

"Well gentle and lady, I have no thoughts of loosing tonight," informed the fourth man, sipping his champagne.

"What kind of game are we playing?" asked the fifth man, sitting down his wine glass.

"I'm up for a game of blackjack," replied the first man, leaning in his chair.

"I'll be dealer," volunteered the second man.

"How much are you putting up?" the fourth man asked Clarissa curiously.

Clarissa smiled and giggled. "I don't think you're seeing the outcome gentlemen," she giggled politely, "I have never lost a game. And I will not let my streak die because of loosing a simple game like blackjack. But because it is the rules of the game, I will put up an estimate. To be fair, I will put up a sum of fifty yen."

The casino inside of the cruise ship allowed gamblers to gamble any amount of money.

The first man whistled. "You aren't lying when you say you're good are you?"

"I'd prefer to keep my ways and methods to myself," replied Clarissa mannerly.

After anyone anted (this means they put up a sum or money), the second man dealt left to right. He dealt one card face up and another vice-versa in the same manner. After everyone checked for blackjack, betting started with Clarissa.

{Sorry, I don't understand how to play blackjack that well so I'll speed this up}

"Foolish gamblers," giggled Clarissa, putting her fingers on her mouth.

She was sitting on her bed. "They always think they can outsmart everyone, yet they always loose the game like shamed dogs."

Of course, it was no longer safe for her to remain on the cruise ship. The first thing she had to do was get off at the next dock in the morning. Every time she won a game, relocating was the conclusion to all cases. That was a small price to pay, however. Every game won was a chance to fulfill her dream. Every time she won, she'd be one step closer to the life she deserved.

Ever since she was a small child, she had always wanted to live in elegance. She wanted to wear pearls and diamond jewels. She wanted to wear fancy dresses adorned with elegant designs and details. She wanted men to bow down before her. She wanted a mansion on a hill. She basically wanted everything her mother dreamed of but never received.

"_I want you to live a life of ease. You shouldn't have to suffer the workings of the world to live a good life. I will do anything to make sure you have a secured future of success."_

Her mother's words still echoed in her head. Clarissa clasped her heart. Would her mother be proud of what her daughter had become? A liar? A cheater? A gambler? Those questions were often glue in her mind but she never could find the answer. Her mother was gone. Before she died, she told her brother to look after Clarissa. Little did her mother know that her brother had a secret life. A life of crime. Clarissa's uncle Ryota was the definition of criminal. He was still hiding from the authorities. He had managed to avoid them for nearly twenty years. His ways rubbed on to his niece as the years passed by. She learned everything from him.

When she turned fifteen four years back, she left her uncle. She knew that if she stayed with him, she'd never get to her dream. Instead, she'd have to live a life on the run just like him. Her thoughts were interrupted when the boat slightly rocked. Clarissa was supposed to be sleeping but she knew all too well that a pro gambler should NEVER do that. There were other crooks out there who were even more desperate than her.

"_I want you to live a life of ease. You shouldn't have to suffer the workings of the world to live a good life. I will do anything to make sure you have a secured future of success."_

* * *

><p>Clarissa threw her bag onto the giant bed that was placed against the wall. She had just checked into a hotel on the east side of Japan.<p>

"Finally. A place where I can rest my head in peace," yawned Clarissa.

She plopped down on her bed. She was about to lay down when she stopped herself. "I want my dream more than anything," she whispered, "and I cannot afford to waste any time to achieve it."

No, she couldn't just take a rest. The next thing she had to do was find a gathering place for gamblers, considering that the east side of Japan didn't have any casinos she knew of. Instead of resting and gathering up energy, she took a shower and changed her clothes. She could not rest. Not at all.

After she had breakfast, she quickly left for the city. Clarissa often wondered if it was safe for her to stroll around like an average civilian. She gambled dozens of people which meant that she could run into any one of them. Basically, her life was always on the line. That was a mere consequence, however. She brushed past the crowds and strolled to the park. It was the only part of town she felt safe.

The willow trees were blossoming. Their white and pink colors added beauty to the landscape. Their scent smelt of cherries.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a young lady, looking up at the tall trees.

"They certainly are," replied Clarissa with a nod.

"They remind me of destiny," said the woman randomly.

"Come again?"

"Destiny. The flowers represent all the possibilities we can do with our lives. All the things we can accomplish."

"And when the flowers fall from the tree?"

"It means that life is short. We can't hope to accomplish _everything _in our lifetime," replied the woman.

Clarissa looked down at her feet.

"You have a dream," said the woman wisely, "I can see it. You have a big dream. A dream you think you can achieve with your own skills."

Clarissa smiled at the lady in a polite manner. "I do have a dream," she said softly, "and I know it will come true."

"You are an ambitious person, I will give you that. But there are other things about life you are not quite seeing yet. Life is more than riches and big houses."

Clarissa frowned slightly. "I have been working hard to get what I want. I hardly think it's our place to judge me like that."

"There is more to you beneath that polite smile. There is more to you behind all of those lies you've told. You have a power within yourself. It's special. It's sad to say this but this power will bring great sorrow but certainly an adventure."

Clarissa didn't reply. Could all of this be true?

* * *

><p>"Where'd she go?" demanded Ryota, stopping to take a quick breath.<p>

"We've lost her sir," replied his goon lowly.

"What? Again?" thundered Ryota, grabbing the goon by the skirt.

"Sir, she's too fast for us," wheezed the goon, "and we should probably leave before we draw too much attention. Someone will soon recognize us and call the cops."

Ryota pushed his goon to the ground and spat. "You're probably right," uttered Ryota, "we'll deal with your little problem when we get back to the warehouse."

The goon stood and up and nodded. Kimiko watched both of them stroll casually down the sidewalk. When they were out of sight, she transported herself to the park. She appeared in a tall willow tree.

"Chaos," she laughed softly, "I love it."

She perched herself on the branch and took a golden watch out of her thick blue hair. "Steal from the rich and give to the poor? How about steal from the thieves and give to myself," she chuckled.

The golden locket appeared to be old; it was designed with a lot of golden trimmings around its perimeter.

"You've outdone yourself Kimiko," she said, quite pleased with herself. "They never saw it coming. Then again, they never do."

She hid the golden watch in her hair again. "Stealing takes a lot of energy," she yawned, "I think it's about time I take a quick nap."

She began to close her hairs until they shot open. From afar, she could see a lady strolling down the sidewalk. She was holding a giant elegant purse. She appeared to be showing off by swinging it and adjusting it.

"What have we here?" asked Kimiko, smiling her Cheshire-like smile. "How can I rest with there's thieving to do?"

She smiled widely and slowly disappeared. Using her invisibility powers, she hopped down from the tree lightly. Without thinking twice, Kimiko strolled over to the woman. Kimiko smirked and quickly tripped the woman.

"Ah!" yelled the woman.

Kimiko took this as an opportunity and grabbed the woman's purse.

"What? My purse is floating?" questioned the woman confusedly.

"Oops! I nearly forgot!" laughed Kimiko.

"What? Who said that?" yelled the terrified woman.

"Check you on the flipside lady!" laughed the invisible Kimiko, running behind tall bushes.

In the woman's eyes, all she heard was a disembodied voice. All she saw was a giant purse floating speedily over to the bushes. From behind the bushes, Kimiko reappeared and then disappeared quickly. Items could disappear only when she when turned invisible while holding them. Since she was already invisible when she stole the purse, the purse was still visible at the time. Kimiko remained quiet as the woman hurried over to the bushes.

"Where did it go?" panicked the woman, "I swear I saw it float over here!"

Kimiko giggled softly when the woman walked away. Still clasping the purse, Kimiko transported herself to her hideout. Well, it wasn't really a hideout. Just an old apartment she made her own. Her flat was in an old rundown building which meant it was vacant. To ensure her safety, Kimiko boarded up the windows and pushed a lot of heavy furniture behind the front door.

Considering that she didn't need to use the door, she never had to worry about moving the barricade.

"Let's see what I've got this time," giggled Kimiko, strolling over to her fine bed.

Although the building was rundown, Kimiko's apartment was fit for a queen. Kimiko made herself visible and plopped down on her canopy bed. She dug through the big black purse and pulled out a few items.

"A wallet, a pocket mirror, an unopened tube of red lip gloss, sunglasses, a travel ad, eye shadow, and a few pieces of candy," mumbled Kimiko as she removed everything from the bag, "I wouldn't call this a big find but it's good enough. Another steal for the Master Thief."

She put all of the stolen items in a draw in her nightstand. "What should I do now?' she asked herself.

Because she had the power of disappearance, she could make herself invisible and transport herself anywhere in the world. Anywhere.

"It's nearly nighttime," smiled Kimiko to herself, "which means it'll soon be time for me to get to work. I have to get ready."

Kimiko loved the wonders and workings of the night. That was the time when she could steal anything from anyone. Her powers gave her enhanced strength at night. The darkness of the night and her invisibility powers would surely confuse any of her victims easily. Kimiko had to admit, she was proud of herself. She had never been caught in her life. She always got away with her crimes. The authorities couldn't catch her. They couldn't try to track her steps because she always transported herself so she wouldn't leave behind any footprints.

She smiled to herself as she put on a tight lavender dress. Her powers weren't only good for stealing. They were also good for making chaos. Causing confusion.

"Now, to have a night of the town," giggled Kimiko, putting on her matching heels. "I wonder. Where should I go tonight? Perhaps a bar? Maybe crash a party? SO many options. But only one night. But hey! I can't just choose one thing to do! Maybe I should just go with the flow and see what the night brings me."

She giggled once more and slowly disappeared. When she reappeared, she was standing in front of a tall building. "Ah! So this is where I've randomly taken myself," she giggled, "might as make some trouble while I'm here."

She made herself visible and entered the building. The bar was on the top floor so she just transported herself there. When she appeared, she was standing near the restrooms. She flipped her hair and strolled out into the room. The place certainly was noisy. Music was blasting and all the drunken men were shouting at the sexy ladies. She put her hands on his hips and strolled over to the bar.

"Excuse me sir," she purred as she tapped on a man's shoulder.

"What is it lady?" asked the man.

Kimiko could smell the alcohol on him. "That man over there said that you're a filthy bastard with no life," lied Kimiko, pointing over at a guy in the corner.

"He did huh?" thundered the drunk man, pushing Kimiko aside.

Kimiko made herself invisible as she watched the man storm over to the guy in the corner. "This is going to be good," she told herself.

She giggled as she watched the two get into a fight. Chaos in the making. Kimiko ducked behind a plant and made herself visible. Now it was time to cause even more trouble!

"Ah!" she yelled, throwing herself on the ground.

A man rushed over to her. "What happened?" he asked, helping her up.

"Those guys knocked me over when they began fighting," lied Kimiko, motioning towards the fighting men.

"You stay here," directed the man, "and I'll go deal with them."

"Oh thank you," gushed Kimiko falsely.

She giggled when that man got into a fight with the two drunk men. She made herself invisible again and jumped onto the counter. The guys sitting at the counter were too busy watching the fight so Kimiko picked up their glasses of wine and poured the liquid on the distracted men. They began to complain so the bar attendant had to rush over and see what the problem was.

And because the bar attendant was busy, Kimiko jumped over the counter and began breaking all the wine bottles. The bar attendant shouted out with confusion. All she saw were bottles magically falling down from the shelves.

"What's going on?" shouted one of the men angrily.

"I don't know sirs," stammered the bar attendant as glass shattered everywhere.

"It's the end of the world!" shouted one of the drunk men.

Kimiko giggled evilly and broke the last wine bottle. She wasn't done just yet. She quickly tripped the bar attendant and leaped over the counter once more. She transported herself over to one of the drunk men and grabbed him firmly. Afterwards, she transported them both in a bathroom stall.

"Have a nice drink kiddy," giggled Kimiko, dunking the man's head in the toilet. Now if you were the man, you'd be confused. You suddenly appeared in the bathroom and your head "magically" dunked itself in the toilet.

Kimiko giggled and transported herself back to the chaotic bar. There were broken bottles everywhere and nearly everyone was fighting.

"Well Kimiko, your job here is done," giggled Kimiko, brushing herself off. "And I must say, this place is very chaotic indeed. Another job well done. Now, I'd better go somewhere and cause trouble before this beautiful night is over."

* * *

><p>"NEXT TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T WALK OUT OF THE FIGHT ALIVE!" shouted Seiji, shaking his fist arrogantly.<p>

"Whoa there. Justice is going to be served," assured the officer, holding Seiji back.

"LET GO OF ME! WE HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!" shouted Seiji, trying to break free from the man's grip.

"Son, calm down," pleased another officer, "we'll take it from here."

Seiji broke free from the officer and put his hands in his pockets.

"Tch. Whatever," he mumbled.

"You need to learn to keep that temper under control before you end up like him," warned the first officer.

Seiji shot a glance at Norio, who was sitting in the police car.

"You two seemed to know one another," observed the second officer, noticing the glances between the young men.

Seiji clutched his fists. "I knew him from long ago," he spat.

"Well, I advise you watch yourself son," advised the first officer as he and the other cop got into the car.

Seiji watched as the car drove away. He kept his eyes on it until it turned around the corner. He looked down at the cement sidewalk. He felt guilty. Guilty for a crime he didn't even commit. He put his hands in his pocket and started down the street. He felt like it was his fault Norio got arrested. He could have stopped him. He could have warned Aoi. It was too late, however. He knew Norio was going to attempt murder. Yet, he still didn't say anything. He could have saved Jonathan's life. Jonathan was his best friend. Well, had been. Seiji promised he wouldn't tell anyone of Norio's plans of murder.

"_Jonathan is a madman who doesn't deserve to live."_

Norio's words still echoed in his head. And now Jonathan was dead. The king of Japanese crime was gone. Yes, he was a criminal in all things bad. But he had a god heart. Seiji couldn't explain it. Jonathan was always nice to him and others who lived in poverty. Yet, he had the mind of a mastermind. Seiji stopped to take a walk through the park. Aoi was probably somewhere in the area crying her eyes out.

"_This is your fault Seiji! You could have saved him!"_

Her words also haunted Seiji. It was because she spoke the truth. His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a woman sitting down on a bench. For some reason, Seiji strolled over to her and sat down beside her. Her hands were folded in her lap and she had a calm expression on her face. Her hair black hair was in pigtails.{Clarissa}.

Seiji remained silent as well. He could sense that something was bothering her. Seiji clutched his fist again. Jonathan. Norio. Aoi. He let them all down. He could have stopped Norio. He could have warned Jonathan. He did neither. Seiji stood up and trudged away. He had to find Aoi. He needed to make things right. He continued to stroll through the park until he got his thoughts together.

He as too busy starring down at his feet that he accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey buddy! Watch it!" he spat, looking up.

"You watch it-Seiji?"

Seiji looked away from the young lady with dark brown hair and peach skin. "Hey Scarlett," he mumbled.

"Seiji, you're still going around town sulking?" demanded Scarlett, "and I heard about what happened to Norio and Jonathan."

Seiji looked down again. "Yeah."

"Seiji, I already know how you're taking this," began Scarlett, "and you shouldn't be hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault. And there are some urgent things I have to tell you."

"Leave me alone Scarlett," demanded Seiji, turning away.

"Seiji, you have to listen," said Scarlett fearfully, "if you don't, more people will die."

That caught Seiji's attention. He listened as Scarlett explained what was going to happen soon. Some kind of hunt.

"Why are you telling me about this?" snapped Seiji.

"Because the demons' main targets will be people with elemental powers. You're in danger!"

Seiji pushed Scarlett away. "We both said we would never talk about my powers."

"You are the elemental master of gravity! Not start acting like it!"

.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Which one of you threw away my shampoo?" demanded Jay, storming into the kitchen.

His brown hair was dripping wet and his towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning cousin," sang Sequoria cheerily.

"Jay, go put some clothes on," complained Cole, covering up his eyes,

"I'm not going until I have an answer!" shouted Jay, waving his fist.

"Go back outside to the shower house," complained Cole, going back to his steamed rice.

"Not until I find out who threw out my shampoo!"

"It's just shampoo Jay," pointed out Lloyd.

"I didn't know you had such a sexy body," gushed Asami, starring at Jay's chest. "All this time, I thought you were a pathetic wimp!"

"I see you young people are up early," commented Garmadon, walking into the room.

"Someone answer me!" demanded Jay.

"Look, you can use some of my shampoo," suggested Sequoria optimistically.

"But then I'm going to smell like a girl," complained Jay.

"It's that or nothing."

Jay began to sulk.

"Now, would you please go put some clothes on?" asked Scarlett, eyeing Jay oddly.

"Quit looking at me like that!" exclaimed Jay, covering himself with his arms.

"Relax. I wouldn't dare think of you that way," said Scarlett simply.

"Hey. Was that an insult?" asked Jay confusedly.

"Scarlett, I didn't see you around yesterday," piped up Sequoria.

"I was with my cousin Seiji," answered Scarlett, starring into her bowl of rice.

"Oh! Is he a babe?" asked Asami, scooting over to Scarlett.

Scarlett quietly turned away.

"Okay, so obviously this is a touchy subject, "concluded Sequoria.

"My cousin is a misguided person," said Scarlett quietly, "he was raised by a street gang."

"Man! That's the back story I wanted," complained Cole, stuffing his face with rice.

"I bet he's a tough hunk!" gushed Asami, turning red.

"No, he's a twisted and sorry excuse for a man," corrected Scarlett harshly, "but, I can't fault him. It's the people he grew up with-"

"OH MY GOSH JAY!" yelled Sequoria, covering her eyes.

Jay's towel was sliding down. He screamed and ran out of the room.

"What were you saying?" asked Cole, ignoring Jay's mishap.

"Well, I tried to explain to him that he was possibly in danger considering that he's an elemental master and everything-"

"WAIT! Hold it right there!" exclaimed Sequoria, "this Seiji has an elemental power?"

"He's in danger of being hunted. Well, when the demons officially get here," nodded Scarlett.

"_Another _elemental master?" choked Cole.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," grinned Scarlett.

"I'm just saying. Say, Sensei. How many more days until you-know-what begins?"

Garmadon sipped his tea. He didn't allow any of his pupils to look at his special clock. Everyone looked at him anxiously.

"The clock reads exactly one week," he said slowly and calmly.

"That's all!?" exclaimed Jay, walking into the room.

He was buttoning up his shirt.

"Don't freak out cousin! We got this. Trust me."

"Freak out?! How can I not freak out? For all we know, one of us could possibly be killed!"

Every quieted down. Asami began to cry.

"Nice going Jay," scolded Kai.

{I forgot that Kai existed}

"What? I'm just saying! It's either kill or be killed!"

Asami began to cry harder.

"I've never thought of it that way," said Sequoria softly.

"Well I have! And in case you haven't noticed, that's why Zinnaeyya is depressed."

"Speaking of her, I haven't seen Zinnaeyya around lately," said Sequoria with concern, "maybe we should try to find her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's the point of life if it's a do–or-die situation? What's the point?<br>What's the point of me breathing everyday if I will just die soon?  
>What's the point of me thinking of tomorrow when I might not see it?<br>Why delay the evitable? If I have to share the same fate as those warriors  
>all those centuries ago, I might as well get it over with. If I have to go what<br>they went through, I what's the point of me continuing on with life?  
><strong>_

Zinnaeyya ran. She ran fast. All she had was a pen and pad in her pocket. Lightning crackled, thunder boomed. The rain was pouring down. But that didn't stop her. She was soaking wet. But that didn't stop her. She continued to run. When she finally opened up her eyes, she was in the park. Lightning flashed. The girl walked over to a bench and sat down. She didn't care if it was raining buckets.

_**What's the point of life if I'm just to be killed?**_

* * *

><p>Clarissa sneezed. She'd better hurt before she caught a cold. With her umbrella protecting her from the cold rain, Clarissa hurried down the sidewalk. She had been observing the willow trees until it began raining. Most of the people had already left; the storms getting too violent to stay outside. As she sprinted, she noticed someone sitting down on a bench. Her hair was covering her face and she seemed to be looking down at the pavement. For some reason, Clarissa stopped running. She slowly neared the girl until she could hear faint sobs.<p>

"Miss?" she interrupted, standing before the girl.

The girl continued to cry.

"You're going to catch a cold out here," continued Clarissa.

More sobs.

"C'mon," sighed Clarissa, putting her arm around the girl.

She tried to get the lady to stand up but she wouldn't.

"Just leave me," whispered the lady.

"But, it's not safe for you to be out here."

"Zinnaeyya! Zin?!"

Clarissa looked around. Where did those voices come from?

"ZINNAEYYA!?"

"Are you Zinnaeyya?" asked Clarissa, still bent down besides the lady.

No answer.

"In that case, you must be," concluded Clarissa, standing up.

She could always leave Zinnaeyya. Leave her to get sick and regret her actions.

"ZINNAEYYA?!"

A short girl screamed and ran over to Clarissa. She was holding a checkered umbrella.

"My sister," she whispered, hugging the lady on the bench.

"Excuse me, but do you know this lady?" asked Clarissa.

"She's my sister," replied the girl, putting her arm around the lady.

"Leave me alone Asami," spat Zinnaeyya upsetly.

"But-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

The lady suddenly pushed her sister out of the way and darted away.

"Wait!" called Asami, running after her.

Clarissa just watched them disappear.

* * *

><p>Zinnaeyya trembled as she gripped the small cylinder. She starred at the warning on the bottle. The flask was a deep green color. She began to quiver even more. She could barely see straight. She ignored the tears that were running down her face. Did she want to do this? The lady had found an empty warehouse a few blocks away from the park. It was a good hiding place.<p>

Her vision blurred as she continued to stare at the bottle of poison. She was making a _huge _decision. She sat the bottle down on the hard cement floor and took out her small writing pad and pen. She shook as she wrote the note.

_To all my friends and family,_

_Just in case someone finds me, they've found this quick note. If you happen to be a stranger, then I ask that you send this note to Sensei Garmadon or Sensei Wu. They will make sure my friends and family get to read this note. Hopefully at this point, everyone is alive and well. If this note is read before "the situation", I wish you all good luck. You will need strength to get through the incoming hell. If the hell hasn't come yet, I ask that one of you protect my sister. She isn't ready to fight for her own life. Too young to understand. I want her to get a chance to enjoy life. Without her having to worry about her life. You may wonder why I resulted to such actions as this. You all know the answer. Hopefully, all of you will survive and protect Japan. I'm counting on you. Don't let death rein in the land. I want you ALL to see the future. To get a chance to live your own life. Other than that, I have some personal things I have to say to every one of you. _

_Scarlett, we didn't one another very long. But I always respected your personality. Responsible and sincere but often serious. I want my sister to turn out like you__ Cole, we've actually known one another for a while. You are very serious and I ask that you learn to loosen up__ Life isn't about sulking and commenting about everything. And also, learn to get along with Jay. You guys were best buddies and I want you to keep it that way. Kai, I'll miss you buddy__ You were always to cool to hang out with. Nya and Sequoria, you guys were the best friends I had__ I might be gone but you guys have to keep the peace in the group. Asami, I love you little sister. I ask that you listen to your elders and learn to respect others. I want you to be a responsible woman when you grow up__ Jay, keep being awesome! Always try to cheer every up. There's nothing wrong with a little laugh. Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako, thank you for all your consoling and guidance. I appreciate your kindness towards me and my sister. To my mom and dad, I love you both. Don't be upset about what I did. Just remember all the cheerful memories we had.:) And finally, my dearest friend Lloyd. _

_Lloyd, there was so much I wanted to say to you, so many things I wanted to do with you. But to wrap it all up, I love you. Not like the love I felt towards the others. A different kind of love. Although you probably didn't feel the same for me, I just wanted to say it. At least I didn't take it to my grave. There are so many more things I want to say to you all. But I have to go. Love you all! ^.^_

Zinnaeyya finished writing the note andgently placed it on the ground next to her. Afterwards, she slowly popped open the bottle and slowly brung the tube up to her lips.

* * *

><p>{What did you guys think of this chapter?:o}<p> 


End file.
